Da da doo doom
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Mary nunca ha logrado encajar, Chuck. Nunca, nunca.


**Da da doo-doom.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chuck volvió a sonreírle a Marion, Marion miraba atenta al espíritu como si al verlo, como si al reconocerlo, fuera a encontrar la respuesta a todas sus dudas existenciales. Estaba sola, había salido de la pensión Asakura porque se sentía abrumada, sentía después de tanto tiempo que no volvía a encajar. Y entonces a su mente vinieron varias escenas, y realmente nunca encajó en ningún lugar.

Pero entonces recordó sus profundos ojos negros y se dijo por un momento, que todo había estado bien, porque había conocido a las que ahora se había convertido en sus hermanas, pero sobre todo le había conocido a él, y entonces no había podido estar más agradecida de quien era. —¿Por qué te es tan importante, Mary? —preguntó el espíritu.

—Porque… Mary ha pasado toda su vida sin besar a alguien —pausó, observando el cielo desde el árbol donde se encontraba—: Mary a veces siente que eso es extraño, y que probablemente no haya nadie afuera que sea para Mary–. Su pequeña vocecita retumbó en los oídos de Chuck y no hizo más que suspirar ¿Cómo hacerla entrar en razón?

Mary más de una vez consciente o inconscientemente se preguntó si eso estaba bien, Matty ya había besado a alguien, Kanna por supuesto ya había besado a alguien, todos en la pensión ya lo habían hecho, las personas que había conocido lo habían hecho. ¿Qué había de diferente en ella? ¿Era por ser una bruja?

—Pero si no tienes nada de malo, Mary. De hecho, yo creo que es muy lindo y no es algo que deba atormentarte. —su voz era escueta, pero aún lo sentía, podía sentir que si besaba o no, si alguien la quería o no, estaba bien… Porque las personas no necesitaban de otras para mantenerse en pie. Entonces le sonrió ante la interrogativa muda—: Si nadie se ha acercado a Mary, es porque Mary es mucho más de lo que jamás podrán manejar. —concluyó Chuck, levitando a su lado.

Los ojos de Mary se abrieron con desmesura, era la tercera vez que le pasaba eso en su vida, la primera, había sido cuando el señor Hao la salvó. La segunda con Yoh; cuando le dijo aquéllas palabras que jamás podría olvidar… Chuck se mantenía observándola, atento a cualquier cosa que estuviese pasado…

Un día, Mary pensó en contarle a Chuck, cuando era más pequeña y todo era más simple, antes de que su cabeza se volviera un nido de ideas retorcidas. Antes, cuando estaba con el señor Hao, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en nada de esto, pero después en la noche, ni siquiera el señor Hao podía con sus problemas.

Después cayó en la pensión Asakura y, todo se volvió un abismo terrenal: Veía a los casados, a Matty, a Kanna, inclusive a los pequeños de la casa, después vino esa infección verde con exquisito acento inglés que hizo que el señor Hao se perdiera y no volviera a tomarlos en cuenta. Y todo fue como una inyección de información para su cerebro.

Y aunque la alerta se encendió, nunca pudo hacer nada.

—Chuck… ¿Hay algo mal en Mary? —preguntó la chica, ya que a veces, cuando nadie observaba, se miraba en el espejo y se preguntaba si no era una muñeca defectuosa.

—¿Por qué habría de haber algo mal en Mary? —la miró largamente y ciertamente, sin entender por qué tenía que tomárselo tan a pecho. Se acercó a ella, observándole detenidamente y sonriéndole dulcemente como solía hacerlo—: Yo opino que Mary es perfecta–. Enanchó su sonrisa trató en vano, de remover unos mechones que se habían desacomodado.

En un impulso, por parte de Chuck, de Mary y de ambos se acercaron más hasta el punto en que casi podían ver a través del otro… Mary podía sentir como si Chuck traspasara en su cuerpo con su sola mirada… Como si sus huesos dejaran de servir y su cuerpo fuera de gelatina. Cerró sus enormes ojos olivo, esperando lo que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántos años, había querido.

Y Chuck se acercó a ella tácito.

Pero no hubo nada. Porque Marion besó al viento, Chuck se separó asustado de no haberla besado… Se acercó de nuevo y sólo traspasaba su carne… Sólo traspasaba los labios de Mary, no había contacto alguno.

Entonces Mary supo que todo había acabado.


End file.
